Invasion of the Asparagus Snatchers
by Neo7
Summary: Yeah, i know. The tittle sucks. Its obviously about Asparagus, and it stars:Guess who? Neo. R&R, please. Man, my summaries suck.


A/N: Me again! Back, this time, hopefully with a GOOD story...Oh, and I don't own Neopets.com, or any of it. But most of the pet names here are my own, but I adopted a few.  
  
Now, on to the fic! Oh, and its in Neocylone's POV. Ready?  
  
GO!  
  
------~~~~~------~~~~~~------~~~~~~~-------~~~~~--------~~~~~~-------- ~~~~~~---------  
  
I awoke with a slight start at 6 o'clock NST. The bright rising sun was shining straight through the window of my small bedroom.  
  
I had meant to pull the blinds last night, but you don't tend to think clearly at 1 o' clock. You see things. Like bright green lights shining through your window. Or maybe it was the ten cans of a certain drink I had......  
  
How would I have known that ten cans of Elderberry Achyif would cause hallucinations? Blu drinks that stuff all the time, and he's perfectly norm-  
  
Actually, I think I'll check what's the ingredients are next time..... but anyway, where was I? ah, yes.  
  
Well, I followed my normal routine, that is, after dousing my aching head in cold water. I yawned, and reached for my closet. That makes me a little odd, doesn't it? Do other Shoyrus wear clothes? Well, I put on my black trenchcoat....okay, maybe I HAVE watched the Chetrix a few too many times. Or maybe its because my name is Neo. Hard to tell.  
  
Usually, I would have worn sunglasses (bright sun doesn't help my sensitive eyes...) but I suddenly remembered that Choco was making a batch of his delicious asparagus pancakes.... mmmm......  
  
Let me explain something before I continue: I love asparagus. There is no doubt in my mind that it is the most delicious food on this planet, or elsewhere. I might even sell the house if it was the only way I could keep asparagus.  
  
My 'family' says I have a problem. But I don' think I do.  
  
But, back to the pancakes. I dashed from the room, missing one pair of sunglasses. I reached the staircase and jumped onto the handle, sliding down to the bottom, at least until I flew off and crashed into a wall.  
  
"oooouuuccchhhh...." I slowly pulled myself back up, and made my way to the kitchen, finding that...  
  
Blu, Hyper, AND Choco, were all eating NEOFLAKES. No asparagus, no pancake mix, hell, the stove still liked like it hadn't been turned on in weeks.  
  
Well, you can imagine all the things that ran though my mind. But before I could make out a word, Choco shot me one of those 'You idiot' looks. "Neo, I TOLD YOU I was going to make pancakes this morning. But noooooo.... you went ahead and ATE all of the asparagus. Seriously, man. You need to learn patience."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't eat any of that!" I relied. Choco shot me another look. Damn, those eyes are creepy. They're both pure white, save the pupil. When you look into his eyes, it's almost as if there's nothing there. I guess when Choco was resurrected, I messed something up. But that's a whole different story.  
  
"Guys, do you mind?" The mutant chia known as my brother, Hyper, was still half-asleep. He was drinking his tigersquash coffee, in a futile attempt to wake up. "I didn't get much sleep last night. I had the weirdest dream and couldn't go back to sleep after it."  
  
I shrugged, now facing away from Choco (and his eyes...eeehhh....), I looked over at my other brother, Bluhornskau. Our owner won't explain the name, but my opinion is that it's a result of his original color, blue. Of course, now he's electrical blue, so not much change. We call him Blu though.  
  
He has a permanent case of static electricity (Actually, its normal electricity, but it doesn't look that way). His blue hair always sticks up in tufts all over his body. But then again, when your entire life is training, you don't really need to keep up your appearance. "Heh. Hyper, I keep telling you that the only way to REALLY wake yourself up is THIS stuff." He motioned to the clear vial on the table, half full with a green liquid and-THERE! I SAW it move! er..... Well, it was full of Noxious Nectar. Blu has a sort of obsession with Jhudora's dark magic. We don't ask, and quite frankly, it's one of the few things I'm glad I know nothing about.  
  
"Blu, how you drink that stuff straight up, I have no idea." Hyper remarked, smiling, despite his morning mood.  
  
"Well, most people drink it on the rocks, but you know, I find that you get MORE without ice....." Blu snickered along with Hyper.  
  
Hyper and Blu are pretty close. In fact, they're like broth-uh, scratch that. I'm not sure why though. But it might have something to do with the fact that they both usually seem to disappear on occasion, and then show up, and one of them is usually pretty messed up. But we don't know where they go. I think I'll find out one of these days.  
  
"Well, Neo..." Choco continued, drawing my attention back to him. " Where DID the asparagus go?" He said it in more of a questioning voice than an accusing voice. Choco's a pretty good guy like that. If he thinks your telling the truth, he sticks with it. But he's only at the house on mornings and nights. I don't know where he goes in between. Maybe parties. Heh.  
  
I shrugged. Just then there came a knock on the door. I opened it and saw our neighbor, an old, white-haired kyrii, with small rectangle frame glasses resting on his nose. He was holding what appeared to be a measuring cup in one hand.  
  
"Oh, hi there..uh....." I struggled and rubbed my forehead for a second. I can never remember the old man's name.  
  
"Yeah, hi Neo." He interrupted my thoughts with a morning-rudeness greeting. Man, that's creepy how he always interrupts at just the right times. "Say, do you happen to have some asparagus I can borrow? I need some flavoring for a new potion..." Oh, right. one more thing: He works at a POTION SHOP. Weird. "...but everyone I ask in the neighborhood, AND over a span of three blocks is 'fresh out'."  
  
"No....." I don't know why I wasn't offended that we were his last choice, but I was just too curious. I'm kind of stupid that way. "You mean that EVERYONE is out? Even the SHOPS?"  
  
"Well, I haven't checked there yet. I guess I'll go..."  
  
"I'll come with you." I said, and was soon joined by Choco, and all three of us began strolling down the sidewalk. Well, actually, I was walking slowly, caught up in thought, Choco was hovering in front, and the Old Man was walking casually in the middle.  
  
Looking back on then, I should have really asked Blue and Hyper to come with us...  
  
-----~--------~----------~------~-------~-------~---------~----~-------~---- -~-------~-----------~  
  
A/N: Well, there it is! ^-^ Possibly my first ever DECENT first chapter, hopefully the beginning of a good chapter. You might have picked up on the hidden jokes, but only if you read my first, EXTREMELY crappy fic. That fic is what fuels me... it keeps me going, with the hope that someday, I can BEAT that horrible story. Anyway, review! Please? C'mon! I'll give ya a dollar!  
  
Oh, and I just uploaded this version of chapter 1, the original was full of spelling and grammatical errors.  
  
Not to self: Use SPELL CHECK for upcoming chapters…….-_-; 


End file.
